Giant Orange Dinosaur
The Giant Orange Dinosaur is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode, "Three Girls and a Monster". He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography In "Three Girls and a Monster", a happy, peaceful day of teamwork and togetherness in Townsville, was interrupted, by a Giant Orange Dinosaur emerging from the sea, walking up on shore, and destroying everything in sight. The Mayor called The Powerpuff Girls to save the day. At the time, Blossom and Buttercup were arguing, and Bubbles was staying out of the fight. She was the one to answer the phone, while her sister fought. As soon as she answered the phone, the horrendous screen of the dinosaur is all that was heard. The Powerpuff Girls arrived on the scene, to find The Giant Orange Dinosaur, wrecking buildings, crushing cars, and sending herds of people and animals, running and screaming for their lives. The Powerpuff Girls were astonished by the massive size of The Giant Orange Dinosaur, seeing how towering he was, over all the building of Townsville. Blossom was the first to attack the monster. She had a method, of attacking the monster in a sequential, organized manner, but before she could even land her first attack on him, The Giant Orange Dinosaur saw her and smacked her out of the sky, sending her plummeting into the ground, where she smashed a hole through the pavement of the road. Bubbles and Buttercup soon followed. Blossom brought out another plan on defeating the monster, but Buttercup told her that instead of attacking him in fancy patterns, they should just dive head first, right into battle, and beat him senseless. Buttercup did just that, beating the Giant Orange Dinosaur silly, landing a punch and a kick every single second, with no rhythm for rhyme. Absolutely nothing she did had any affect on him, and The Giant Orange Dinosaur eventually knocked Buttercup out cold again, not sustaining a single bit of damage from Buttercup's attack. Blossom scoffed at Buttercup for her incompetence, telling her that her was way even worse than her's. Blossom tried using another well-thought-out method of destroying the Giant Orange Dinosaur, this time, using Bubbles to help her. Blossom and Bubbles span around like a tornado, but again, the Giant Orange Dinosaur crushed them with his hands, before they could even start attacking him. Buttercup laughed at and teased Blossom for her failure and then took Bubbles with her, for another attack. Buttercup brought Bubbles with her for another mindless attack at the Giant Orange Dinosaur. Just like before, not a single scratch or bruise happened to the Giant Orange Dinosaur, and all it needed to do to stop them was give them one quick smack with his hand, sending them back down to the ground again. Blossom and Buttercup went up to the Giant Orange Dinosaur at the same time, both attacking him in their own way. Neither of which had any effect, and Bubbles counted down the numbers, before the Giant Orange Dinosaur, smacked them out of flight again. Blossom and Buttercup continued to bicker over which way to defeat the Giant Orange Dinosaur, neither of them learning from their mistakes, or even considering ways to change their methods. Bubbles eventually got fed up with their fighting and their team's lack of productivity and screamed at both of them to shut up. Bubbles flew up to the Giant Orange Dinosaur, herself. She got right up in his face and politely asked him to please stop destroying their town and leave. The Giant Orange Dinosaur stood there, silently for a few seconds, before turning around and leaving, back to the ocean again, having done exactly what Bubbles asked. Bubbles went back down to Blossom and Buttercup and gave them a well deserved scream, telling them that what she did, was the proper way of defeating the Giant Orange Dinosaur. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Nameless Category:One-Shot